ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Uniform (2016)
Note that this article covers the 2016 movie version of the Uniform. The Kevin version uniform has its own article here. The 1984/1989 version can be found here, and the Real Ghostbusters/Extreme Ghostbusters one can be found here. You put one of these on, you won't get slimed again. - Patty Tolan; Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) The Uniforms were provided by Patty Tolan in the 2016 movie. Originally used for subway work, they protect the wearer from slime.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 8 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:53:52-00:53:57). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "Hey, hey, hey, you guys, I got these from work. I'm making it official, man. You put one of these on, you won't get slimed again." History After the Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination confronted the Electrocuted Ghost in the tunnels of the Seward Street Subway Station, they all ended up being slimed. Patty took it upon herself to deal with the issue by getting MTA uniforms. While waiting for the the car so they could go to the Stonebrook Theatre, Patty introduced Abby Yates and Erin Gilbert to them, and the team donned the uniforms on the drive there. After the Ghostbusters moved to the Firehouse, the uniforms were hung on the front of the Ghostbusters' respective footlocker doors in the middle of the ground floor. Parts of Uniform This section notes the parts/designs of the uniform and differences. This Uniform is very similar to the one worn in the original film, but with high-vis lines, as they were adapted from subway suits. Trivia *As of Ghostbusters Answer The Call Issue #1, the uniforms now have black name tags that resemble the type of name tag seen on the Prime Ghostbusters' Uniforms. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 08 **Chapter 09 **Chapter 10 **Chapter 11 **Chapter 12 **Chapter 14 **Chapter 15 **Chapter 16 (On Foot Locker Doors in Firehouse) Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Answering The Call *Ghostbusters 101 Issue #1 *Ghostbusters 101 Issue #2 *Ghostbusters 101 Issue #3 *Ghostbusters 101 Issue #4 *Ghostbusters 101 Issue #5 *Ghostbusters 101 Issue #6 *Ghostbusters Answer The Call Issue #1 *Ghostbusters Answer The Call Issue #2 *Ghostbusters Answer The Call Issue #3 *Ghostbusters Answer The Call Issue #4 *Ghostbusters Answer The Call Issue #5 *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 *35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016UniformSc01.png| GB2016UniformSc02.png| GB2016UniformSc03.png| GB2016UniformSc04.png| GB2016UniformSc05.png| GB2016UniformSc06.png| GB2016UniformSc07.png| GB2016UniformSc08.png| GB2016UniformSc09.png| GB2016UniformSc10.png| GB2016UniformSc11.png| GB2016UniformSc12.png| GB2016UniformSc13.png| GB2016UniformSc14.png| GB2016UniformSc15.png| GB2016UniformSc16.png| GB2016UniformSc17.png| GB2016UniformSc18.png| GB2016UniformSc19.png| GB2016UniformSc20.png| GB2016UniformSc21.png| Behind the Scenes and Interviews NewUniformsPaulFeigsTwitter06292015.jpg|Photo of Uniforms posted June 29, 2015 by Paul Feig Designs and Illustrations Secondary Canon Uniform2016IDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "Answering The Call" YorkvilleBrownstone06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Answer The Call Issue #1 JillianHoltzmannIDWATCIssue1CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 Cover A JillianHoltzmannIDWATCIssue1CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 Cover B JillianHoltzmannIDWATCIssue1CoverRIB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 Cover RI JillianHoltzmannIDW01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #1 Subscription Cover A PattyTolanIDW01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #1 Subscription Cover B PattyTolanIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 JillianHoltzmannIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 AbbyYatesIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 JillianHoltzmannIDW29.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 PattyTolanIDW20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 JillianHoltzmannIDW40.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 AbbyYatesIDW26.jpg|As seen inGhostbusters 101 #6 JillianHoltzmannIDWCrossingOverIssue1CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 Cover A ErinAbbyIDWATCIssue2CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 Cover B PattyTolanIDW32.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 ErinGilbertIDW65.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Category:Equipment Category:GB:2016 Equipment Category:IDW Equipment